Promises
by Stark Fan
Summary: Tony gets hurt while Steve isn't there battling beside him. When he wakes up, Steve promises never to leave again.


Tony woke up in a small room, a chair by the bed, the room was dark so he couldn't see, but he felt a hand over his own, light snoring coming from whoever was sitting in the chair. He shifted his arm just slightly and the other person in the room jerked awake.

"Tony, are you okay," Steve asked, the concern in his voice was overwhelming.

"Steve, is that you," Tony asked.

Steve sat upright, flipping on the lights, Tony had been unconscious for the past two days. The first day, Steve had paced back and forth outside the room as the SHIELD scientists replaced Tony's busted arc reactor and he spent the second day, lightly holding Tony's hand, worrying over him. Steve placed his hand back over Tony's.

"Do you remember what happened," Steve asked, not sure if he wanted to know.

"No," Tony responded, he had a headache, and his chest hurt.

"They had to replace your arc-reactor, don't try to move," Steve said, rubbing his thumb across the back of Tony's hand.

Tony started to cry, he wasn't sure if it was relief or the terror that they had to remove his entire arc reactor and replace it. Steve sat there quietly, being strong for the other man, he wasn't going to leave, not now, not ever. Tony sat up, bringing his knees up to his chest and he rested his head on his knees. Steve shifted to the edge of the bed to comfort the other man.

"It's okay Tony, everything's going to be alright," Steve whispered to the other as he wrapped his arms around him in an awkward hug.

Tony leaned his head on Steve's shoulder as he cried. He knew that Steve was the only one that would ever see him like this. Steve cradled Tony against him, wanting the other to stop crying as soon as possible.

"Ssh, everything's gonna be alright, I promise," Steve reassured him.

Tony looked up at Steve, his light brown eyes still filled with tears.

"Are you sure," Tony asked, his words muffled by the tears.

"I'm sure, everything's going to be okay and no one will hurt you, not while I'm around," Steve responded quietly.

Tony was scared, not sure how to react.

"I have to go now, but I'll be back in a few minutes," Steve whispered, getting up from the bed and walking across the room.

"Steve, don't go…please," Tony begged, but it was too late Steve had left the room.

Steve didn't go far, just down to the cafeteria to get them both a cup of coffee, claiming that both cups were for him. Steve returned to Tony's room, coffee in hand, he set them down on the chair, knowing Tony wanted coffee anyways.

"Want some coffee," Steve asked, putting his arm around Tony.

Tony nodded carefully, Steve grabbed a cup, and put it to Tony's mouth.

"Drink slowly so you don't choke," Steve said.

Tony carefully sipped at the still hot coffee, the warmth of it felt good against his aching throat. Steve knew how badly Tony was hurting, but he didn't say a thing, Tony pulled his head back from the coffee and Steve gently took it away, setting it on the chair before returning to comfort Tony, who was in the middle of an emotional breakdown.

"Can you tell me what happened," Steve asked, knowing that Tony remembered more than what he wanted Steve to believe.

"No, I don't remember anything, just don't leave me again," Tony responded, clinging to Steve's t-shirt.

Steve pulled Tony closer, trying not to hurt him.

"I'm not going to leave, ever," Steve whispered, trying to reassure Tony.

"Promise," Tony asked.

"I promise, with everything I have," Steve responded quietly.

Tony was drifting off to sleep against Steve's chest and Steve shifted to lay down so that Tony would sleep more comfortably. He backed away to go say something to the nurse who was knocking loudly on the door, but before he stood, Tony put his hand on Steve's arm.

"Don't leave me, please," Tony begged, his brown eyes filling with tears.

Steve laid back down on the bed, pulling Tony close to him.

"I won't leave ever again, I promise," Steve whispered to Tony.

Tony fell asleep, the soft glow of the arc reactor illuminating both of their faces, he felt safe, knowing that Steve was going to protect him no matter what.


End file.
